A rose like our love
by mika-niiet
Summary: A short, angsty one shot of the relationship between Reita and Ruki from the GazettE. Does it work out to fall for straight men?


**Title:** A rose like our love..**  
Author:** Mika Kashii Haine**  
Band:** The Gazette**  
Pairing:** Reita x Ruki**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Angst**  
Chapters:** One shot**  
Warning:** Cursing**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**Summary: **I think a crash against that wall would be hard enough to kill myself.  
**Comment:** It's supposed to be about lies and truth. If you should lie, when you should lie, or if honesty is always the best way out. So yeah. Comments of all kinds… ^^, OH, am also using their real name.

I lied to you. It hurt you. And I see how it's killing you slowly inside. But I can't stop it. The lies slip through my gritting teeth. A tear is spilling. Followed by a stream. Messing up your beautiful face. Not even bothering to try to wipe them away, you stand there. The sadness rips up your heart and your eyes are lifeless. Much like a doll's. Falling to your knees. And I know what I do is wrong. And it hurts you. Lying is bad. I tell you over and over that I found a new man. I cheated on you. All lies. But if it hurts you, that's good. You're not any better, are you Takanori?

"Stop it. Please. Not one more word, Akira. I love you. You love me too, right? Akira. Akira.. You're lying right? Tell me this is a bad dream.." Between sobs, Takanori's voice would scream shrilling words.

Lies. They are all lies. You cry when I say the wrong words. But you laugh in my face when hurting me. You're not the one who should cry, Takanori. I've had enough. Of your lies and despiteful actions. This is too painful. It's been too much for such a long time that I've had enough. There is... There is a limit to how much bullshit one person can take.

How many lies are you going to spill before it's enough, Takanori? Is it ever going to be enough? You won't be happy before you've broken me down to my knees. Shattered my self-esteem. If I die, would that make you happy? All this wondering drives me crazy. I am losing my self control.

"Akira. Why are you like this? What did I do wrong? Hey, tell me. Whatever it takes, I'll make it up to you. I swear. Don't leave me. Akira." Begging on the floor. A sad voice. So heartbreaking, but I won't buy it.

"You said you love me, but how many women have you held since we started going out? Perhaps it was my fault for falling for a straight guy. We went through so much shit before we could be together. I thought you loved me beyond my gender. But.. I guess not." My heart was stern. My voice firm. Normal pulse. I was cold and numb. Even though my head wanted to spill everything that's been on my heart for months, I denied it.

Telling me I look good, even if I didn't look the best. Saying my cooking is delicious even when it was burned. Promising it would all be okay, even when you had no idea. Such lies, I don't mind. Harmless. But when you get home late and say it was work even though you reek of alcohol and female perfume. Explaining she was just a co-worker even if her clothes said otherwise. I won't stand for it anymore. Certain things can't be forgiven. Forgotten. Never would it be okay.

"But Akira, I do love.." He desperately tried.

"I loved you, Takanori. But obviously that wasn't enough for you. This is too painful. I can't take it anymore." Grabbing my coat along with my car keys and wallet. Storming out through the door. Leaving my lover stupefied in tears. Broken down on the floor in our dim lit apartment. That familiar place I would never return to. It's never ours. Just a shell of what used to be.

As I drove down the highway. A huge brick wall to my left. Far from the city and people. If I speed up now. I think a crash against that wall would be fateful enough, hard enough, to kill myself.

That's how my life would end. I wonder if you ever found out, Takanori. Takanori... I loved you to the very end. No lies anymore.

Why does a rose represent love, when a rose always dies?


End file.
